Do You Rember
by tetalani
Summary: Everyone has a past. This Is theirs. It is the prequal to From hell To Heaven. I suck at summeries, sry
1. Default Chapter

**Do You Remember?**

I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out. I just couldn't find the time to write it because of the move, yes I moved by the way.

I don't know how often I will be coming out with chapters for this story. Yes I know originally this was only supposed to be a 1 shot. But I had to much information to just be a one-shot. Now I am sorry if this story sucks, I have never written a Fluffy/Rin story before so I am new to the game! So please be nice if you flame. Now I don't think I have anything else to say in the beginning but thank you for your patience and I hope you Like it

If you haven't read my other story, you might want to read that first. This story starts up exactly where the other one finishes. Enjoy

Sesshomaru's POV

'_Mildly helpful, humph, why in the hell do I put up with all of his bullshit_?' I thought as I heard the smart-ass comment my little brother had made while carefully helping his girlfriend into her wheelchair and escorting her to see her father. I opened the car and walked towards the back and slammed the top down. I looked up to see them smiling at each other and I suddenly felt both anger and pride as I watched the couple head up the hill towards the grave-sight. _'Damn that man. They have been through so much it I'm surprised that they didn't need extensive therapy.'_

I leaned against the car and decided to enjoy some fresh air while waiting for them to return. The day was turning out to be promising, the sun had come out from behind the clouds and it was the perfect temperature to be outside. I had my eyes closed, and was enjoying the breeze when he heard Inuyasha calling me.

"Hey, can you do me a favor bro?" Inuyasha had asked. I stayed quiet, he never addresses me as 'bro' unless he wants something, besides, I was enjoying the feeling of the sun warming my skin. When he didn't get an answer, he just continued on. "I want you to go to this grave and put these there for me, I would go but I want to be as near to Kagome as possible, less something should happen." I opened my eyes. I could understand the part about not wanting to leave his girl, but what other grave would we want to visit? He handed me a card and some roses before getting in the car, locking the doors and turning on the stereo _'why the hell is me asking ME to...'_ I looked down at the plot number on the card hoping it would give me some sort of clue as to where exactly I was to be putting these flowers. My heart skipped a beat.

'_Rin...'_He thought

Regular POV

He had been avoiding this for a long time; he had gone through great lengths to find a cemetery as far away from him as possible. Originally they had decided that she was to be buried in the family plot, but he had changed his mind at the last minute. He just couldn't handle having her so close to him and yet impossible to reach. When he told his family that he had found another cemetery they were confused, he tried to explain the best he could, and in the end it had been enough.

After a few minutes of delaying the inevitable he decided that 2 years was long enough to put this off, so he just looked at Inuyasha, who was motioning for him to move forward, and started walking.

The path leading up to the stairs was overgrown with weeds, flowers that had fallen from bouquets littered the cement walkway. He climbed the stairs and looked around, trying to find the stone that carried her name. When he found the grave, he felt overwhelming guilt. Hey grave, like the pathway, was covered in weeds and overgrown grass. As he stared down at her name his guilt was replaced with anger. It was not directed towards her, but at himself for treating her this way. He dropped to his knees, placed the flowers on the ground beside him and started to viciously rip out the weeds and pull at the grass. When he felt that there was nothing more to do, and his anger was once again under control he picked up the flowers and stood up.

As he stood there before her, with his hands clasped behind his back, he couldn't help but feel like a little child standing before his parents getting ready to be scolded. He was almost glad that she couldn't talk back, for he was sure she would yell at him for taking so long, but he caught himself before he could finish what he was about to think. There was so much he wanted to tell her, needed to tell her, but he just couldn't find the words. He closed his eyes, once again enjoying the weather and imaged that she was here with him.

'_Hey...'_

He knew it couldn't be real, but he needed to hear her voice, if only in his head, he had tried to block it out for so long, it was good to hear it.

'Hi' he responded, not really knowing how else to start.

'_It's been awhile...'_

He nodded his head, ashamed of that fact.

'I know, I'm sorry I haven't...'

'_It's alright. Don't worry, I understand'_

For the first time that day, he smiled.

'You always were the understanding one, and the caring one, and...'

'_Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Fluffy, you should know that by now. But those flowers might'_

He could almost see the grin on her face as she "said" that. He looked down at the bright red roses in his hand and crouched down to gently place then in front of her tombstone.

'_They are beautiful, thank you.'_

'Don't thank me, thank Inuyasha. He got them'

'_I always knew he was the smarter one'_

He heard giggling and instantly had a flash back to the very first time he had met her.

FLASHBACK

"God this is so boring! Father Son bonding my butt." The young Sesshomaru thought as he sat on the wooden bench in the local Police Station as he tried to recall why exactly he was needed here.

His parents had just gotten back from a trip to Europe only to return to find that his car was not where he had left it. So as soon as they had gotten home he grabbed the phone to report a stolen car. When they asked for the license number they told him that it was actually not stolen, but in their impound lot. Sesshomaru laughed as he remembered how furious his father was when he heard that. He started yelling into the phone, it went on for about ten minutes before he decided to just go down and demand his car. When he was about to get into his car, mother had come stomping out demanding to know why he was in such a rush to leave when he just got back. He tried to explain that he needed his car to get to work in the morning, but she had been adamant that he spend time with his children, so he called for Sesshomaru and said that they could "bond". So now, here he was. Sitting there with his angry/bored face on and his arms crossed as an obvious sign of teen rebellion and annoying waiting until he could go.

He waited for another 15 minutes before he just couldn't take sitting anymore. He got up and looked around to try and see if he could find his father anywhere. When he realized that no one was watching him _'stupid cops'_ he thought with a grin, _'don't they know they should always watch a bored teenager?'_ He got up and headed towards the door, but as soon as his fingers touched the handle he heard his fathers bellowing call.

"BOY!" He turned slowly and watched as his father stormed up to him and demanded to know just where in the hell he was going. Sesshomaru thought for a second then smiled innocently.

"I was just holding the door for you father." He said coolly as he opened the door for his dad. His dad eyed him suspiciously before letting out an exasperated sigh and marching out the door.

REGULAR POV

They spent about an hour at the lot while his father made sure that there were no scratches or dents in "his baby". When they were finally on their way home it was really late at night.

"Dad, please explain to me how this whole escapade is going to help our father son relationship, I could have stared at the family portrait for a few hours and still it would have been more beneficial." Sesshomaru commented while surfing the stations for a song he know.

His dad continued to drive for about another 5 minutes before the sound of constant static drove him up the wall. He stopped at the nearest stop sign and bent over to smack his sons hand and turn to the nearest classical station, when he heard the soothing sounds of Beethoven he sat back up and started to turn the corner when he saw a car heading right for them at an unthinkable speed.

'_Damn'_ he thought _'and I just got this thing back'_ he turned to his son and wrapped himself around him hoping to protect him when the car impacted on the drivers' side.

He saw the headlights coming at him really fast, not really knowing what to do; he ducked his head into his lap and sat there waiting for the car to hit them. All of a sudden he felt another body on top of his, recognizing what it was he mentally thanked his father for caring, even though he knows he is going to deny it later.

He felt a slight pressure of his dads' body molding on top of his at impact but never felt actual pain. A groan from his father told him he wasn't that lucky.

"You ok boy?" his father asked him quietly.

"Just peachy dad, thanks." Was his reply. He heard his dad chuckle before he got up and looked around to assess the damage. Sesshomaru slowly sat upright and looked around as well. He looked over to his dad who was rubbing the back of his neck and hissing.

"You ok?" He asked. His dad just feh'd and went to open his door. When it wouldn't budge they both went out the passenger door. His father was circling the car and getting more and more pissed every minute. While he was slowly making his way towards the other driver to see if he was alright.

"God, Look at those scratches,"

"Dad..." Sesshomaru said trying to get his fathers attention as he peered into the car.

"I can't fucking believe it. And I just got this car too." His father continued, completely ignoring his son's calls.

"Dad..." He continued

"Oh and look at the window, all shattered. Oh I can't wait till I see who is behind..."

"DAD!" he fathers head snapped to attention. "Look" He said pointing in the driver's seat. His dad walked briskly up to give the driver a piece of his mind but suddenly stopped when he noticed who was driving. It was a girl, no older then Sesshomaru. Her head was laying against the steering wheel and seemed to be bleeding rather badly.

"Don't you think father, that we should see if she is ok?" He asked. When he didn't move he heard a sigh coming from his son as he carefully opened the car door.

He slowly leaned her back into her seat and unbuckled her seatbelt. After a few minutes she started to come too.

"Miss, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, waiting for her to fully awaken. She opened her eyes slowly at first, and when she realized she had no idea what happened her eyes got wider and she jumped out of the car and right into Sesshomaru's lap. _'Where the hell am I? And who is this?'_ she asked herself. Suddenly she remembered, _'I was running, away. Oh my god!'_

'No!" she screamed, instantly leaping out of the handsome strangers arms. She regretted it the moment she did it for as soon as she stood up she felt extremely dizzy, she heard someone shouting about 911 and then blacked out. When she woke up she was lying on her back and the handsome boy was holding her hand.

"We have called an ambulance for you, they will be here soon. I think you need to lay down, you have a really deep cut there" he had no idea why he was being so caring, he didn't even know this girl "Is there someone we can call for you?" He asked her, when she shook her head frantically, she grabbed for his shoulders. She opened her mouth, then shut it quickly_ 'No, they would bring me back. He would find me'_ was what she had wanted to say, but the cut on her head was starting to hurt and the only thing she could think of at the moment was sleep. In the background she could barely make out the bright lights and the loud sirens.

"My name is Sesshomaru. What's your name?" she wasn't sure who was asking the question, but considering that they were helping her, and his voice sounded incredibly sexy she figured she should at least answer that.

_'that is just so like me, I am in a pretty big problem and all I can seem to focus on is him'_ She giggled at the thought "Rin...my name is Rin."

The ambulance got to the scene pretty fast. When they saw the girl laying on the ground, they immediately wanted to know what. After they had taken down everyone's' statements and had a pretty good idea of what went on they went to check on the father's injury, he shrugged off their help and told them to make better time and help the girl. When they got the girl onto the stretcher they asked if anyone wanted to ride.

"I will." Sesshomaru volunteered, he didn't know exactly why, he assumed that he just felt bad about her being there all alone. So he hopped into the ambulance, leaving his father behind.

A few hours later

Sesshomaru was in the waiting room, and had been for the past hour and a half. When they got to the hospital they had checked him out just to make sure he didn't have any head injuries, they had done the usual thing where they ask questions. _'Yeah I had a lot of fun with that one.'_ He thought as he recalled the answers he gave to what he was being asked;

"So son, do you remember your name?" the doctor asked while flashing a light in his eyes.

"Why yes father, I am Luke," He said, acting all serious so he hoped they wouldn't catch on.

"hhmmm... ok" he turned to his nurses. "possible split-personality. Ok next question, do you know where you are?"

"No, not really, am I in heaven? Did I die! Oh god I died! NO!" He put his head in his hands and pretended to cry. But his Broadway debut was sadly interrupted by his father barging into the room flanked by his annoyed wife and tired younger son.

"Will you please explain to me why everyone is crowded around my son, he is perfectly fine. I saw him leave, what could have possibly happened to him in that short amount of time, in the care of a hospital no less that would cause this many people to need to test him?" His father asked.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that because of the accident, your son has developed some mental problems." The doctor placed a comforting hand on man's shoulder.

"Are you serious? You must be joking. Sesshomaru, stop screwing around, we have to go now. Your brother is tired and your mother and I have to leave again in a few days so your mother wants as much time with you as possible." He said gruffly. It was very obvious that he was not at all pleased with his son's actions or even being here.

"Man and it was just getting good to." Sesshomaru said as she hopped off the table and walked out the room, but not before turning around and adding to the baffled doctor. "Thanks for all your wonderful help. Thanks to you, I was instantly cured. Who would have thought?"

The family had just gotten to the door when Sesshomaru was grabbed violently by a doctor and shoved onto a bench.

"What the hell where you thinking!" The 'female' doctor yelled at him. She was livid, everyone with eyes could tell that much. Though no one knew why.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I _was_ thinking about eating some chips when I get home, but you kinda just rui..." He was cut off.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with it?" she seethed.

"Well, yeah. You do need to eat to live. Ok I know it's not the healthiest thing in the world to have but I'll eat an apple later ok?" he said getting up. The doctor was still not budging.

"Listen, we have all had a long day and it seems as though it is going to be a long night. Now either you tell me the reason you are yelling at my son or I am going to have to insist you let us leave." His mother said.

The doctor just stared Sesshomaru in the eye, not even responding to the threat. After the stare off had gone on for way to long, she huffed and grabbed his arm again.

"Come with me." And she led the way down white halls and up a ramp until she came into the intensive care ward. They walked for a little while more until they came to a room. When they went in they were surprised to see the girl from the wreck in the bed. She looked horrible, there was a huge bandage wrapped around her head and she had tubs going into her arms

"What does this have to do with me, and by the way. Why is she so hooked up. I mean I watch TLC and I have never seen someone so wired up over a little head injury?" Sesshomaru asked. He was really pissed of at being dragged down the halls like he was in trouble.

"Because you were the one who raped her, and since you were the one that did it I am surprised you would ask such stupid questions. We have her so hooked up because she was drugged at one point in time and we are trying to get it out of her system!" She shouted at him.

He just stood there, feeling both shock and anger. "What the fuck are you talking about?!?! I have never seen this girl in my life before this night. Besides, what kind of guy do you think I am? I would never fucking do that. How dare you accuse me of something like that!" He shouted back angrily.

"Now Sesshomaru! Watch your language, this is a public place and she is your superior." He heard his mother say. But he didn't respond, he was so angry that anyone would accuse him of doing something so vile. "Clearly there is some misunderstanding, my son would never do a thing like that." She finished, moving to stand behind her son for support.

"I think it is no misunderstanding. You are her boyfriend are you not?" She asked.

"Well, actually I am not, thank you very much. You know, there are tests you can run to prove shit like this." He said but cringed as he felt his mother grab his shoulder roughly to silence him.

"Yes, there are tests. I have them right here." She reached into the file on her side and flipped through the papers. Her brow scrunched together in concentration as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am so sorry, I just figured that since you rode in the ambulance with her that you were with her. I apologize." She said, her head bowed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes," His father answered. "Well maybe you will let us all go home now." He said as he headed towards the doors once again.

"Wait; actually, we do need you to sign these forms so that we have this accident on record." She handed him the papers with shaking hands, hoping that this little incident won't get her fired.

As the family left the room, Sesshomaru stayed behind. He couldn't help but feel angry still. Of course the blame thing was behind him, but he was still furious to find out that someone had hurt this girl. He noticed that she had started to move in her sleep, he could hear her whimpering. He sat down next to her and held her hand, he wanted to help her. Only god knows why but he needed to help her. He sat there with her and tried to ease her pain with comforting words. Surprisingly enough it seemed to work and she stopped wriggling and went make into a calm dreamless sleep.

About 10 minutes later. His younger brother Inuyasha came in to tell him it was time to go, he sat there for a few seconds, allowing the doctor and nurse to come in to the room to check on Rin before he got up and left. The second his hand had left hers she was thrashing around, the nurse tried to grab her arms which were waving around frantically. Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see the nurse trip over the wires from all the machines and fall over, which caused her to let go of her hold on Rin. He walked back up to her and grabbed her hand. He stroked her hair to get her to calm down and maybe even get her to go back to sleep.

She did eventually calm down but it took quiet a little while. He had offered to stay over night because that was the only way she would be able to sleep, the doctors couldn't offer any drugs because of the fact that she was still pumped full of whatever the guy had given her in the fist place and it would be very dangerous. So here he sat in Rin's room, a girl he didn't even know, and was the only thing that stood between good dreams and her nightmares, waiting for daylight to come, and her to wake up.

Where there you go. The first chapter. If it totally sucks then I'm sorry! Like I said before I have yet to write a fic of this type. But please review. Help is always welcome. If it should just not be continued then you should tell me that too, if its not gonna be read, then might as well not write it. Well until next time.


	2. Without A Goodbye

**Without A Goodbye**

He woke up the following morning feeling terrible. He back was screaming and both his feet were asleep, not to mention that he had had to be for the past couple of hours. He had tried numerous times to go relieve himself but the minute his hand let go of hers she would toss and turn and start to mumble. He sighed and shook his head at his misfortune.

'This is what you get for caring' he thought. 'Man I really gotta pee…for the love of god wake up, please' he pleaded silently. He closed his eyes and hung his head when he realized how futile it was to try and persuade someone who is unconscious to instantly feel better and wake up so he could use the bathroom. He was trying so hard not to think about peeing, or waterfalls, or any kind of liquid that he didn't even notice the hand in his had loosened and was slowly letting go. He closed his eyes and groaned as a picture of running water accidentally popped into his head.

"Hi"

He jumped back in his chair when he opened his eyes only to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently. "I don't know you. At least I don't think I do. Where the hell am I?" she asked "Am I in a mental hospital? I'm not crazy am I?" She looked at him, awaiting an answer.

Sesshomaru grinned at her bluntness and replied. "You're in the hospital." She looked around the room. '_The hospital? How did I get here? This doesn't make any sense. Let's see, white walls, white sheets, machines, and crap clothes. Yup, definitely a hospital'_ She thought as she did a once over of the room that she was in. She turned to her mysterious companion and asked "why?"

"Don't you remember? You crashed into my father's car last night and got that bump in your head." She reached up and gently started to feel around, only to come in contact with a rather large bandage covering a rather large bump and she hissed in pain. She retracted her hand quickly, mentally yelling at herself for being stupid. She heard a snort from the man next to hear and his eyes shown with slight amusement.

"And just what are you laughing about?" She asked leaning back into her bed hoping that it would ease her pain just a little.

Sesshomaru was inwardly happy that she was well enough to have fire in her.

"You. I was laughing at you." He replied with a smirk. She simply huffed and looked away. He stood up suddenly and started to turn when he heard her call.

"Hey, your not leaving are you?" she asked.

He didn't respond and just kept walking towards a door on the other side of the room. He opened a door and pointed to the toilet.

"No, I'm not leaving, I simply have to use the restroom, and I think with the spirit you just showed me, you have live without me for the minute or so it will take me to pee." And he went in and shut the door.

Rin sat there and blushed a little at herself, she suddenly felt a little afraid of being alone and was silently willing him to be done sooner, but stopped herself when she realized exactly she was doing. '_Since when did I depend on a stranger?' _She asked herself. She heard water running and figured he was washing his hands. It was then she realized that she couldn't place him. '_I must be having a total brain fart or something'_ she diagnosed as she saw him come from the bathroom at stretch before taking the seat by her side once again and lounge back.

"You never answered my question before." She stated. He looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked before realizing what she meant. "Oh, the who I am question yeah? Well I told you last night, my name is Sesshomaru. I'm not surprised you don't remember. You hit us pretty hard." He said. He watched her face as she tried to remember.

Rin was searching her brain for answered, and she just couldn't remember. "Really? You think I wouldn't have forgotten being responsible for a car accident..." she trailed off. She looked at his eyes as he shrugged.

"Well, I am sure it will come back, I mean it's certainly not an important memory so no biggie if you can't remember flying down the road at…" He was cut off

"No! No, that's not it. I don't remember…anything." She closed her eyes and up her knees to lay her forehead on them. "I don't even know my name." she mumbled. it was too much. The idea that she had no past and no identity scared the living hell out of her. So she did her best to hide.

He could only stare back. He had no idea that her injury was that bad.

"Rin," he said after a long period of silence. "Your name is Rin." She raised her head and smiled a little. He could see a tear falling and fought the need to wipe it off for her. '_What the hell is going on with me? I don't even know her'_ and Rin, not really seeing the inner conflict in him, turned to look out the window. '_So I am a someone, at least I know that much' _

There was a knock on the door and the female doctor from the night before came in with her eyes glued to the clipboard she was carrying. She glanced up and then did a double take before smiling softly at the girl in the bed and walked up to look her over.

"Well, it seems you have woken up," she commented as she took the girls pulse. "You gave us quite a scare last night, you want to tell me what happened to put you in here?" she asked.

Rin looked at the doctor then at Sesshomaru. He too was staring at the doctor and then looked her way waiting to see what she had to say. "Well," she began "I really don't know." She looked down at her hands, hoping her life's story was written on her palm or something, but when she saw nothing but lines she huffed at tried to concentrate. She felt a hand gently squeeze her arm and looked up to meet the eyes of her doctor.

"It's ok dear, you don't have to cover for anyone, you can't get hurt anymore." She said reassuringly, but it only confused Rin more. '_Who would need to hurt me?'_ she asked herself mentally. She was at a loss of what to say.

"She doesn't remember." Sesshomaru quietly said. The doctor looked at him, seemingly puzzled. "I think she has some type of memory loss or something, she can't remember _anything_ or _anyone._" He stressed those to words to hopefully give to doctor a hint that she doesn't remember who she was of what had happened to her. She seemed to get it because she grabbed her clipboard again and started scribbling furiously. "I am going to do further testing, but I'm afraid I can't really do much without an approval of some kind from a guardian. Do you know your name; maybe I could call a relative or something." Rin shook her head,

"I know my first name, but I don't think that would do much help. And I didn't even remember that. He told me." She said motioning to the boy lounging in the chair. The doctor nodded her head.

"Alright, that's not really good; there is no one here to claim you and there is no one we know to call, we haven't been able to identify your parents my blood testing at all, there are millions of possibilities, it takes a long time for the computer. Do you even know your age?" she asked. "I can't give you authorization to leave unless you're an adult."

Rin looked at herself. "No, I'm sorry." She looked as Sesshomaru. "Hey, how old are you?" she asked him.

He looked at the doctor and her. "I'll be 18 in a month." He said. Rin looked at him, then at the doctor, "I'll be about his age then" She said. The doctor just looked at her then shook her head.

"Alright then" the doctor finally said. She excused herself to get an exam room prepped so she could do all the tests.

When the doctor left Rin once again slumped in her bed. "What am I going to do now?" she asked out loud, to no one in particular. She was lost in her thoughts about her future when he silently responded. "Well, I don't particularly know, but I have to call my parents and let them know I am awake and have them come pick me up." He got up and went to the phone on the other side of the bed before dialing the number. After a few unsuccessful tries he grumbled, he slammed the phone down and heard a giggle. He turned to her to see a slight smile.

"You have to dial 9 before the number to get out." She said matter of factly.

"And just how do you know that?" he asked. He was obviously very unhappy that she found this so very amusing.

"It said so on the card right here." She said and held up the piece of paper that was by the phone. He snatched the card away and redialed the phone, after a few rings he hard his father answer the phone.

"What!" He heard on the other end. Obviously his father had just woken up and was not too pleased about it.

"Well hello to you too father, are you having a good morning? I just thought you would like to know that I am ready for you to pick me up now. Rin has woken up. So can you come and get me?" He heard his father grumble and the muffled conversation between him and his mother before his father responded.

"Yeah I will be there in awhile, let me get some coffee in me first. Hey, how is that girl anyway?" He asked when his wife grew concerned

"Oh Rin? She is absolutely fabulous. I mean her head seems to be a little concussed and she can't even remember hew own age, but other than that she is great. You wanna talk to her?" Sesshomaru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your such a wise ass, it is gonna come back to bite you very soon." His father warned. He again heard muffled conversation and waited for his father to continue "Your mother tells says that your turning into me. God help us all, alright I will be there soon as I can." And he hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru stood there for a minute just staring at the receiver. "Oh you're so not getting away with that. That is just wrong." He said quietly before setting the phone down.

"So you're leaving. Damn, now who am I going to talk to?" She laying back into the bed and sighed heavily. Trying to hide the hurt in her face, and apparently she was doing a good job because he didn't even notice as he sauntered by towards the door and grabbed the handle before turning towards her.

"I am going for some coffee, would you like some?" He saw her nod with great enthusiasm before stopping suddenly and groaning. "Be careful, dumb girl. How do you take it?" he asked. He saw her head droop and realized that she must not know. "Don't worry then, most girls take it all the same, I will be right back."

He took off down the hall towards the waiting room where he saw a coffee stand earlier the night before. He quickly grabbed a black and made a gray for her then left. He was about to enter the room when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see the doctor who was motioning for him to follow her towards a pair of abandoned chairs nearby.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you." She said

He sat the cups down on a table next to him before turning to her. "And I will answer them, I guess." He responded, waiting for her to continue.

"Ok, so you say that she has no memory correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, the first thing she asked me was who I was. I mean I figured it was just because of the whole accident thing or something but then she started to look a little freaked out. When she told me she couldn't remember how own name I just guessed. I am not exactly the doctor here." He said. The doctor nodded and wrote some things down.

"Alright. Well, I filled out the form saying that you're the one who sought her care because of the accident. It basically says that you didn't cause the accident and if anyone like the police or doctors or anyone needs information then they can call you." She said and handed him a form. And although he was sure the doctor wouldn't lie, he still gave the document a look over before he signed it.

"Ok, great. Thank you. Now I have the big question. Is there any possible way your family would take your friend in?" She looked at him with pleading eyes praying that he would say yes." I know this is a big thing but she is turning 18 in a month and I figured that since she seems to be comfortable around you that it would be better than putting her in an orphanage where she doesn't know anyone."

He thought about what the doctor had said and thought it made sense in retrospect, but he wondered if he should even consider it or just blow the woman off.

"You do realize what you saying don't you. I mean I am no more a stranger than any other person she would meet at an orphanage." He wanted her to know that she was basically asking him to ask his family to house a totally stranger. From the look on her face though, it seemed that she thought it was a good idea.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, I really don't want to have to put her in a home. Hhmmm, maybe they will let me care for her. Yes that is what I will do." And she left him there without a second thought.

He couldn't really figure out what had just happened. Did saying no flat out make him a bad person? _'of course not. I have stayed here all night, in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. What more can I do for someone I don't know?' _

He used his back to push open the door and saw Rin sitting in a wheel chair with 2 other nurses standing next to her. She looked a little, well she looked very annoyed.

"I told you people, I am not crippled! I don't need a wheelchair!"

"Well normally I would go for that, but when you tried to walk before you got dizzy and fell, remember?" The orderly closest to her commented.

She crossed her arms and glared at each of them before noticing Sesshomaru in the room and her face brightened somewhat.

He set the coffee on the table and took a sip of his, glad that it has cooled down while he was talking with the doctor.

"Oh coffee, great! Can you please hand me mine?" Rin asked holding out her hands.

"Oh no, the other nurse said as he grabbed the cup from Sesshomaru's hand. "Patients are not allowed to have any intake when they are going to have x-rays. It's against the rules." He shook his finger before setting the cup back down in its original place. Sesshomaru stood up and went to hold the door; The nurse wheeled her out with the other close behind, neither giving him a second glance. When they were gone he went right back to his coffee, slowly sipping until there was none left. When he threw away the cup he decided to walk out and wait for his father.

AT SESSHOMARUS HOUSE

_'Ah,'_ he thought. _'I am finally home.'_ He trudged into his room, slammed the door and fell face first onto his bed. He was there for a grand total of 5 minutes before god just decided to be mean and knocked on his door.

"For the love of god I am tired, go away!" He shouted through the pillows his face was buried under.

"Young man! Do not yell at me like that and don't ever take the lords name in vein in this house again." His mother shouted through the door. He groaned before getting up and walking to the door, which he opened only slightly so it would let in as little light as possible. "Now, I haven't seen you for more than 10 minutes these past 2 days and we are going to have breakfast, ALL of us. So you get you oh so tired butt down those stairs and eat the food I set for you!" she said then turned to go back down the stairs. He just stared at her before rubbing his eyes and going to join his family for breakfast.

Everyone was already seated and waiting by the time he got there so he just took his seat and started eating without saying a word.

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Inuyasha said teasingly before shoving a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"More like the wrong side of a chair, and no one asked you so do everyone a favor and be quiet." Sesshomaru said then glared at his younger brother. His father didn't say anything because he knew Inuyasha just loved to nag his other brother, who in his mind was right. And his mother didn't say anything either, just shot a disapproving look to both her sons, who immediately stopped joking around, and quickly finished eating and left the table.

As soon as they were out of their parents sight Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head, who immediately retaliated by kicking him in the shin and laughing. After about 10 minutes of brotherly love they settled down in the entertainment room and started flipping threw the channels.

"Hey sesshy? How is that girl doing?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"She is probably doing fine. Last I saw she was heading for the x-ray tests and shit." He said as he settled on MTV before tossing the remote and leaning back.

"So, you didn't tell her bye? You just left? That doesn't sound very nice. I mean, you just sort of left her." His younger brother commented before leaping off the couch and heading for him room. Sesshomaru sat there for a moment, contemplating what Inuyasha had suggested. _'Was it rude to just leave like I did?'_ He decided not to worry anymore. The girl and her life were totally out of his hands how right. '_right_' he agreed with himself silently before leaving the room and heading up to go back to bed.

As he laid there he couldn't help but wonder how Rin was doing.

HOSPITAL

"Ok Rin, It looks like we were right. You are suffering from memory loss but luckily there is a chance you will get everything back." The doctor commented, trying to sound optimistic as she flipped through the results. '_STD's negative, thank god_.' She silently added looking over the blood tests. "Well, there is something I wanted to ask you, and I can understand where you might feel uncomfortable with this, but I really don't want to have to but you in an orphanage, but would you consider living with me for a while till you turn 18 and get on your feet?" she asked sounding hopeful. She had grown a little attached to the girl, her personality closely resembled her own and she didn't want to make the girl feel abandoned.

"Well, I don't want to be any trouble. I mean I don't want to get in you way." Rin said sounding unsure.

"Oh no! Not at all. I would love to have some company in my home, it's so quiet sometimes. I mean I am working a lot so I wouldn't be around except for a few hours in the morning at the late evenings. But I would love for you to stay with me." She could tell Rin was liking this idea but still felt a little uneasy. "I wont take no for an answer." She said with a smile, which was returned and Rin nodded happily.

"Well, I would love that. Thank you very much doctor."

"Oh Samantha please, I mean we are roommates now. So Samantha will do just fine." She said with a smile. "Why don't I take my lunch break early and I can drive you over to the apartment, I am sure you are hungry, and trust me the food here is enough to put you in a coma. And I am very sure that you would rather be in a place where they don't jab needles at you."

Rin rolled her eyes and laughed. She reached for the clothes that the hospital had given her so she could get out of the paper dress they had made her wear while doing all the tests.

After they had gotten her dressed and had everything signed they took off towards Samantha's apartment. "I am sure that it will be great, don't worry." The doctor said as they pulled into the complex. _'Yeah, I hope so. I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing.'_

Man! I am totally sorry that took so long to get out. I moved to Hawaii this summer and lost my inspiration. But when I finally opened up this story I had to keep writing (for those who are reading it) Please accept my apology for the wait. I hope to have the next chapter out sometime this week. If anyone is still interested. Reviews would be great. Just so I can know if it is sucking or anything. Thanks everyone! Until next chapter.


End file.
